Morons Are What Love is Made Of
by AkemiKae
Summary: Ban and Ginji have known each other for years and have been fantastic friends for most of them. Ban recently notices that he may like Ginji more than he originally thought. About time he had. It must be true that love consists of morons. T for language.


I had this idea while I was stuck in traffic a little bit ago. I was bored as hell, so I found my mind wandering till the cars starting moving again. Naturally, my brain went straight to fan fiction ideas. Which of course, means Get Backers for me most of the time. Lol.

I wouldn't honestly consider this an alternate universe...Let's just say it happened after the finale of the show. Not that you need to know what the finale was like. It won't hold spoilers, but they're still the exact same Ban and Ginji from the show. Kay?

Anyway, hope you enjoy it. :)

...

**Morons Are What Love is Made Of**

_A Get Backers Fanfiction_

XXX

Ginji was dozing off a little bit in the seat next to Ban, as the soothing symphony played up on stage. Ginji was not very good at formal situations like this, so the calming atmosphere made him sleepy.

Ban on the other hand had always loved these types of things, and was also quite skilled in playing the violin. So he had absolutely no issue in actually paying attention to what was going on. The music was relaxing to Ban, and relaxing was not exactly something he was keen on doing well, so he took the rare opportunity to do so. He figured that Ginji would probably fall asleep through it anyway, so he did not let it bother him.

If it were not for a recent job the two Get Backers had taken on, then the concert would not have been possible at all. The tickets were way too high in price, and the two of them could barely eat any given day without gaining a huge tab. When Ban saw a sign in town advertising the event, he desperately wanted to go to it, but had absolutely no means to do so. That was why, for the first time in a very long while, Ban actually took a pay that was not just hard cash.

As soon as their client mentioned that the pay would be two measly tickets to the show that Ban wanted so badly to go to, he could not refuse. Though, to his disappointment the job was anything but entertaining. All it had required was finding a rare antique book that the client had lost. It took pretty much no effort, and was finished the day it was given. Normally, Ban would have been endlessly annoyed at how simple the job was, but he could not care less. All he wanted were the tickets.

The concert was nearing the end, and at that point, Ginji was completely out cold in his chair. Ban gave him a little nudge on the shoulder to try and wake him up, but he did not budge. Ginji was always like that. It took him forever to fall asleep, but once he was asleep, he was as a corpse. Ban put more force on him, rocking him slightly, hoping that would do the trick. He did not want to make any noise to disrupt the show.

Honestly, he did not expect it to work ,but to Ban's surprise Ginji's eyes fluttered open, and met his own. Ginji smiled childishly and scratched his blond spikes. Ban's heart leaped for a second then he sat back, and continued watching the stage. Somehow, Ginji had managed to stay awake till the end.

...

Ban lit a cigarette the second they stepped outside. The show was a lot longer than he had originally thought it would be, and he was seriously craving nicotine. He knew it was a terrible habit, but he could not seem to break it. Intaking the smoke then slowly letting out a long breath, he let the deadly habit control him again and make him relax.

Ginji watched him, fascinated as always. He never judged Ban for smoking, he thought it looked rather cool actually. Walking with Ban toward the car, Ginji's stomach suddenly made a loud, angry, hungry sound. "Hey Ban, I'm starving."

Ban's eyes twitched to look over at Ginji, smirking slightly, then saying. "We still have the lunch that Natsumi packed in the car."

Ginji's eyes lit up at the thought of food. "Yay! Ban, Ban, let's get to the car faster!" He took Ban's hand quickly and pulled him up to a run toward their car.

"Whoa! Ginji, calm down!" Ban tried to hold in his sudden laughter, but it escaped him anyway. Ginji was always so full of energy, and Ban often found it amusing and nice to have around. It kept him in a better mood.

Ban continued to get pulled through the parking lot, people staring at them, until they reached their precious Volkswagen bug, Miss Ladybug. Ban opened his door, and noticed that Ginji was still holding his other hand. Once again, that was not unusual Ginji behavior, but it never seized to affect Ban to become a little bit flustered. Just a little bit. "Ginji...go through your side and let go, you idiot." Ban put out his cigarette with his foot, and looked over at Ginji, waiting.

Ginji quickly let go and ran to the other side of the car, sliding in. He was used to Ban being kind of rude, it was just how he was.

Sighing, Ban took his place on the drivers side then asked. "So...what do you say we go to a park and eat this, eh Ginj?" He smiled over at Ginji.

A big grin taking over his face, Ginji nodded excitedly and practically shouted. "Let's go! Let's go! It'll be a picnic in the dark!" He bounced up and down, gleaming over at Ban in anticipation.

Ban started up the car, and backed out of the stall.

As they made their way to the nearest park, Ginji started taking off the suit jacket he was forced to wear. It was uncomfortable and he hated it. Tossing the jacket in the back seat, he then slid the bow tie off of him, which he had hated more than the jacket. Then he started to unbutton his shirt, because it was driving him just as crazy. Formal wear in general, Ginji just could not stand.

Ban's gaze slipped over toward Ginji, who was beginning to strip himself bare in the car. He swallowed hard as he started to see a hint of Ginji's chest beneath the shirt. Ban could not believe that Ginji was seriously getting undressed in the _car, _while he was _driving. _"GINJI! Can't you wait till we get somewhere else more appropriate? Good god, Ginj."

Ginji's fingers stopped before he unlatched another button. "S-sorry Ban, it was just really starting to bug me." His head drooped like a puppy.

Ban poked out his bottom lip, irritated, knowing that Ginji was starting to get to him again. Ginji had a way of turning Ban into a huge sap, and he _hated _it. Tapping the steering wheel a few times, Ban cleared his throat to try and keep his cool. "Whatever Ginji, we'll be somewhere where you can get out of those clothes soon enough. Just keep your shirt on."

"Okay Ban." Ginji practically mumbled, and then stared out of the window.

Ban let out a short chuckle and started to think a little bit. Ginji had this weird way of controlling Ban. Ban liked to yell, it was his best trait, but somehow Ginji made Ban calm down faster than he usual would. Yes, he still did yell at Ginji quite a bit, and probably would never stop, but he did not do it out of hate. Often times, he just found himself yelling at Ginji for being an idiot because he found those things affecting _himself _somehow. Nearly everything Ginji did had a strange affect on Ban, and he had no idea why.

If they were in the middle of a battle, and Ginji would get hurt in any way, it nearly through Ban into a huge blind rage. He would want to go and _kill _whoever it was that dared to hurt him. If Ginji were to say something that was a little _too _friendly, or dare Ban say it, _cute,_ it forced him to have a near heart attack. It drove Ban crazy that Ginji could affect him to such extreme levels. It was not normal for Ban to care enough about a person to say or do what he did for Ginji. It was as if Ginji had Ban under some crazy, unbreakable spell.

The sound of a car stalling yanked Ban out of his thoughts and back to reality. Ban's eyes stared down at his dash to see horror. The gas tank was completely empty. "Ah, shit!" Ban slammed his fists into his steering wheel, pissed that he had not thought of gas to begin with.

Ginji turned to Ban and asked. "What is it Ban?"

Not caring to keep his voice down, Ban shouted the answer. "We're out of gas! Damn it! I knew I should have checked that earlier today! Where the hell was my mind wandering this whole time!" He slammed the wheel one more time, then leaned his head in defeat against it.

Ginji's eyes showed slight concern toward his frustrated partner, and placed his hand on Ban's shoulder. "That's okay. We don't have to go to the park. We can eat in the car, and get gas after we land another job!"

Ban twitched a little at Ginji's sudden touch then grumbled. "...You're right Ginj, but damn it all, I hate running out of gas!"

Ginji laughed lightly, then sat back in his seat.

People started honking behind them, and that made Ban realize they must had stopped right in the middle of traffic. "That's just _great! _We stalled in the middle of the road!" He hopped out of the car and shouted down at Ginji. "Get your butt out here and help me push the car!"

Doing as he was told, he got out and began to help Ban move the car out of the way of traffic. Unfortunately, this type of event was not very unusual for the two. In fact, it happened frequently. That fact only made it more irritating for Ban.

Once they got the car out of the way, they ran into yet another issue. They were parked on a busy street. It was the middle of the night, they needed to sleep eventually and to do that they needed to have the car somewhere else.

Leaning against the car, Ban let out another grumble. "Now just where the hell are we going to be able to _push _Miss Ladybug to somewhere we can sleep? I can't afford another ticket."

Ginji leaned against the car next to Ban. They stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to think of what they could possibly do. Ginji was the first one to suggest something. "Maybe there's a parking lot somewhere that's not too far away. We could park it there."

Ban sighed, frustrated at Ginji's suggestion. "We can't park it in a lot over night, we'd get a ticket."

"O-oh..." Ginji looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet a little bit.

Trying to ignore Ginji's childish antics, Ban looked around the area a little bit. He spotted an alleyway not too far away, and it appeared out of site enough. He tapped Ginji's shoulder and pointed to the area. "Hey, Ginj, we could probably park it in the back of that alley. The car should be more than small enough."

Leaping off of the car, Ginji stared at where Ban was pointing. He then smiled and said, cheerfully. "Ban! You're so smart!" Ginji went to the back of the car, ready to push it.

Ban followed suit, pushing it with Ginji. Somehow the situation did not seem so annoying anymore. It almost seemed like a little adventure suddenly. Ban chuckled a little bit at the thought.

The alleyway was a bit further away than Ban had thought it was, but he was right about them being able to fit the car in it. It was a surprisingly clean alleyway, but it was still pretty dirty. There was not any unpleasant scents though, so neither of the two complained about it. They had been in worse areas.

Little Miss Ladybug became satisfactorily hidden, then they leaped back into the car, exhausted from pushing it so far.

Ginji's hunger had increased significantly, as did Ban's. Ginji still desperately wanted to get out of the terrible dress clothes though. "Baaaaan, can I get out of these clothes yet? They're driving me crazy!" Ginji's voice was full of wine, and it made Ban want to both slap him and laugh at him.

Ban rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ginj. Go ahead and change. I was about too as well." Crawling into the back seat, Ban grabbed his and Ginji's clothing then stepped outside of the car to change. The alleyway was incredibly dark, only lit by a tiny street light a few feet away from their car.

Taking his clothing from Ban, Ginji stepped behind a trash can to change out of sight. Ban on the other hand simply changed right next to the car, not caring to cover up. It was a quick enough thing to change clothing anyway. Once Ban got into his usual pants, Ginji called over to him. "A-are you dressed yet Ban? I think I got my shirt stuck to something."

Ban let out yet another sigh, quickly buttoned up his shirt, and made his way over to Ginji. As soon as he reached him, he took note of Ginji's dilemma. His shirt was in fact stuck to something. Somehow it got attached to a random piece of wire sticking out of the trash can next to him, and it did not look like it wanted to let it go. "Honestly Ginj...how did you manage to get your shirt stuck so badly?" He smirked, then began to try and set his shirt free.

Ginji watched as Ban's slender hands tried to work their way around the random fibers of his shirt. The wire _really _did _not _want to let go. Ban would not give up though, he continued to fiddle with the strings of fabric so content on being attached to the damn wire. He did not want to rip Ginji's shirt, not anymore than it already was. He yanked and pulled as much as he could till finally the shirt was freed of the selfish wire, slicing his finger in the process.

"Shit! That hurt!" He lifted his finger up to his mouth to stop the bleeding.

Leaning down next to Ban, Ginji grabbed his wrist yanking his hand toward himself. "Ban! I-I'm sorry!" His eyes looked frantic as he watched the blood slide down Ban's finger.

Ban pulled his hand away from Ginji and said. "This is nothing. Don't worry so much, it's just a little scratch. I've had _much _worse."

Ginji took Ban's hand again, refusing to let Ban let it be. "That's a really big cut Ban, it might get infected!" He studied the finger , blood still oozing out of the wound.

Ban tried to pull away again, but Ginji held on too tightly. "G-Ginji, really, it's fine. Let go." This was one of those times that really made Ban get flustered. Ginji was honestly too caring for his own good sometimes.

Continuing to hold Ban's hand toward himself, Ginji tried to convince Ban how bad it really was. "Seriously Ban, look at it! It's really deep, and the blood isn't stopping."

Trying to pull away again but failing, Ban refused to look at his bloodied finger. Really, why was Ginji so worked up about a little cut on his finger? Ban had been through much, _much _worse things, and Ginji knew that. A cut on his finger was nothing to him, no matter how deep it was. "Really Ginji. Let. Go."

Ginji's grip loosened slightly, allowing Ban to slip free of his hold. Ban stood up and went to the car to sit down. After getting into the driver's seat, Ban finally took a good look at his still bleeding finger. The blood had began covering most of his hand, and it did not look like it was going to stop any time soon. Ban made a fist, causing the blood to drip off his hand a little bit. He then whispered. "Wow...that is pretty bad." He just continued staring at the blood, unsure of what to do about it.

Ban's attention switched as soon as he heard the passenger door open, and then saw Ginji slip into his seat. Ginji did not say anything, and simply sat down, looking at Ban through his peripheral vision.

Eventually the blood flow was so much that it continued to drip off of Ban's hand. He really did need to stop it, or it would only become a bigger mess. Ban did not know what to do about it though, so he simply kept watching the blood. After a little while, he felt Ginji take hold of his hand again.

"Ban, stop letting it bleed, we need to cover it up." Ginji pulled Ban's hand over to his own side, forcing Ban to turn with it.

Ginji's face was mere inches away from Ban's, making his heart take a sudden, unexplainable, leap. Ban felt his face begin to burn a little bit as he studied Ginji's gorgeous brown eyes. He never noticed before, but Ginji's eyes really were beautiful. That thought alone made Ban's heart miss a beat again. What was wrong with him suddenly?

Ginji began examining Ban's hand again, then tried to think of something to cover the wound with. They did not have much in the car, except for the food Natsumi made, the suits they were wearing earlier, and themselves. Nothing that could be used to cover up a wound. Ginji sighed a little bit. "I'm going to go look around the alley to see if there is any random piece of cloth I can use."

Ban let his hand slip away from Ginji's, though it took more will power than he was used to. He watched Ginji exit the car, then fumble through the dark alley. A small smile found itself on top of Ban's lips as he watched Ginji frantically try to find something to help Ban's considerably small wound.

Ginji was seriously way too kind for his own good. What was a little cut on Ban's finger? This was Ban Midou we were talking about. The man with the evil eye that could cause nightmares at his will, and Ginji was worrying about him because of a cut. Ban found himself unbelievably touched suddenly, realizing how much Ginji must actually care for him.

It was silly really, noticing how much Ginji cared simply because he was searching for something to help with Ban's tiny injury. Ban found himself watching Ginji intently, his heart racing a little more than usual. Something was wrong with Ban that night. Ginji did tend to affect him, yes, but not generally this much over something so seemingly trivial.

Ban looked down at his bloodied hand for a second, then back up to Ginji. Ginji was seriously searching for _anything _that could help, and Ban could tell that there was no use trying to stop him. That made him smile, as his heart thumped again.

Finally, after a lot longer of a search than Ginji thought it would be, he found something useful. An old shirt that was clean enough to hopefully not cause an infection. There was quite a bit of clothing out in the alley actually, but Ginji just _had _to make sure it was clean enough. He was silly that way.

Ginji tore a piece of the shirt off and used it to wipe as much blood off of Ban's hand as he could. Ban's heartbeat only intensified the moment that he felt Ginji touch his hand.

Ginji spoke quietly. "Sorry you cut your finger because of something stupid I did."

Ban tried not to laugh at that comment, knowing that Ginji obviously took this seriously. "It's honestly alright you goof ball." He smiled over at him.

There was still a little bit of blood left on his hand, but Ginji could not seem to get it all. So he began to wrap a small piece of fabric around Ban's cut finger to stop the blood. Ban let out a small hissing sound as it actually stung quite a bit. Perhaps the cut was bigger than Ban thought it was.

As soon as it was wrapped, Ginji pulled his hand away slowly and Ban thanked him quietly.

Ban's heart refused to calm down for some reason as he looked over at Ginji and said. "We still haven't touched the food that Natsumi made."

Ginji's head turned to the back seat and stared down Natsumi's bento, then proceeded in pulling it to the front. "I'm so hungry Ban, I feel like I may die." Ginji said childishly as he began to unwrap the box.

Ban let out a small chuckle at Ginji. "You're not going to die. We ate yesterday didn't we?"

Ginji fully unwrapped the box and began to open it. "Yeah. But it was so small! This is an actual meal Ban."

Ban could not argue with that, with as stingy as Paul always was at the Honky Tonk, Ban was surprised he let them eat at all. He was greatful though, however much he hated to admit it.

Once the bento was opened, Ban's mouth started to water. Everything looked so delicious. It was just simple sandwiches, but that was like a feast to Ban and Ginji. He could not have been more greatful for Natsumi's generosity if he tried to.

The two of them began to dig in right away, letting their extreme hunger take over. The sandwiches were just as delicious as they smelled.

"Ban! Aren't these good? I'm so happy that Natsumi took the time to make them for us." Ginji said ecstatically as he looked over at Ban.

Inhaling the sandwich he had at hand, then answered Ginji. "Too bad we can't eat like this every day, eh Ginj?"

Ginji stayed quiet at that comment. He went to grab the last sandwich at the same time that Ban had, their hands bumping into each other unexpectedly. Ban's hand flew away from Ginji's as his heart began to freak out again, and his face began to turn a nice shade of pink. Normally Ban would fight Ginji for the last scrap of food, but he just did not have it in him. He was being really weird that night, and was more than aware of it.

"You can have it Ginj." Ban's face quickly turned away from him, growing extremely flustered for some reason. He was being_ anything_ but Ban-like, and he was beginning to irritate himself. His heart would _not _stop pounding, and he suddenly could not focus.

Feeling something touch his hand, Ban hesitantly looked to see what it was. It was Ginji handing him half of the last sandwich. "Ginji, you can have it." Ban stubbornly said, starting to grow unbelievably angry at himself. He was _not _being himself.

Ginji placed the sandwich on Ban's hand again. "No. Ban, eat it."

Ban finally took the sandwich, still refusing to look at Ginji, confused as to why he was being so...so..._shy._ The thought made Ban want to hurl. Ban Midou was _not _a shy person. Especially not around Ginji.

After finishing their own halves of the last sandwich, Ban laid back in his seat, eyes closed, heart still continuing to pound. He really did not understand what was happening to him.

Ginji spoke. "Ban, are you alright? You're being weird."

Ban turned to his side, away from Ginji. "Shut up Ginji. I'm just tired. Go to sleep."

Ginji did not respond, he just went to lay down himself. The night was considerably warm, so they did not need the blankets they kept in the trunk.

The street light flickered and buzzed outside of the car, and a cat made it's way pass them. The traffic could be heard from their car, as the street by the alleyway remained fairly busy during the night. Ban allowed the buzzing of the cars to begin to lull him to sleep. Even so, though he was plenty tired, Ban could not seem to fall asleep. It had been at least half an hour since either of them spoke, and he was still awake.

He turned to look over at Ginji, who appeared to have dozed off. Ban's heart still had not stopped beating harshly in his rib cage, and he found a sudden butterfly sensation fill his stomach. He suddenly found himself mumbling. "What's wrong with me tonight? I can't seem to calm down." Ban bit his lip, and leaned up on his elbow to study Ginji from the back. "I'm not being myself at all. It's pissing me off."

Ban studied Ginji's slight movement of him breathing. He always slept so peacefully, and seemed at ease. Ban wished he could sleep that easily. Even with Ginji near him, he had a tough time having a truly relaxing sleep. He found himself seriously studying Ginji's form, and the cursed himself for doing so. "Damn it. What am I doing?"

Ban then forcefully flipped around to stare at his door. "I've been weird all day."

Deciding to completely ignore Ginji to the best of his ability, Ban closed his eyes to try and actually fall asleep. His mind began to jump around from thought to thought, most of which were Ginji based. Even when he was not trying to think about him, Ginji was in his mind.

Ban curled into a tight ball, knees banging against the door causing him to curse under his breath. He was growing seriously sick of sleeping in a car. Especially one that was so damn small.

As Ban's mind started to finally drift off into dreamland, he was violently yanked out by the sound of Ginji shifting to his other side his hand smacking against Ban's back.

Letting out a low growl, Ban cursed once again and turned around to see Ginji attempting to sprawl out in the little space they had. Ginji's hand was invading Ban's personal bubble, proof that even while sleeping Ginji could not go without doing so.

Ban was going to close his eyes to attempt sleep once more, but his eyes caught a glimpse of something in Ginji's hand. Lightly touching Ginji's fingers, Ban slipped a small piece of paper out of his grasp. The paper consisted of a simple note saying:

_Keep strong with these sandwiches I made for you Ban and Ginji! They're made with extra love and care! :D_

_~Natsumi_

Ban found himself smiling slightly as he read the sweet notion from they're young friend. Natsumi was an unbelievably sweet and caring girl. She made them simple meals quite a few days of the week, and even offered to buy them stuff occasionally at the cafe. She really did too much for the two.

Bright blue eyes stared at Ginji's big, rough hand. Unsure why, Ban had the sudden urge to claim that hand into his own. So he slowly, and cautiously slipped his slim fingers between Ginji's big manly ones. Ban's heart found a strange comfort in the sudden thrashing against his rib cage, causing a, just as violent, assault of butterflies in his stomach.

Sleep suddenly found dominance over everything Ban had control over just a few seconds before, as his eyes began to droop. An odd calming sensation flew through Ban's entire body, managing to force his almost always tense body to relax.

Ban felt that he could finally manage to fall asleep now. He was not completely aware as to why, but somehow holding Ginji's hand had officially lulled him into one of the most peaceful sleeps he had managed in months.

...

Big puppy dog eyes. That was the first thing Ban spotted when his own eyes slowly slipped open to greet the morning sun.

A lump quickly found it's spot within Ban's throat as he took note that the bright eyes belonged to none other than Ginji himself. And that he was less than three inches away from his face.

Still in sleep mode, Ban continued to study Ginji's liquid eyes. Normally, Ban would have found the situation awkward, but he was so unusually relaxed, that he could not exactly pin how he felt about the situation. He just liked the sight of Ginji's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Ban?" Ginji spoke quietly, sounding confused.

It took Ban a long moment to realize that Ginji had even addressed him. It was when Ban finally noticed that he somehow managed to place his glance elsewhere and speak. "What Ginji?"

Ginji did not answer right away and simply looked down at something that Ban was not aware of. Ginji made a silly face for a second then answered. "...What are you doing?"

Ban did not know what Ginji was referring to. He was waking up...that was all he was aware of doing those whole few seconds he had been conscious. "What are you talking about?"

Once again, Ginji hesitated to speak and made a weird face. "What are you doing? You're..."

Heart skipping a harsh beat, Ban felt a strange sense of warmth in his right hand. Then he remembered; He held Ginji's hand before he fell asleep, and must not have let go all night long. Ban's cheeks were trying to burn in embarrassment, but being who he was, he did his best to fight it off. "I don't know, Ginj." His voice was trying to show his sudden panic, as it decided to shake when he said Ginji's name.

Ginji's hand tightened around Ban's, as he grew more curious and confused over what Ban was doing. This little gesture caused Ban to grow even more awkward than he was beforehand, he did _not _think he would have ended up holding his hand _all _night. He barely even remembered taking his hand to begin with.

Biting his lip, Ban tried to pull his hand out of Ginji's, only to be stopped by him gripping tighter. "...I don't...know." Scratching the top of his head, Ban turned to face out the window trying to ignore Ginji's presence completely.

He failed of course, as Ginji's hand was in his own, and he was not letting Ban let go. This confused the hell out of Ban, as he had no idea why Ginji would not have just slipped his hand out while Ban was still sleeping.

Desperately wanting to get an answer out of Ban, Ginji spoke again. "You know Ban..." He paused for a moment, probably trying to process his thoughts. "I like your hands. They're so strong, but they're also very thin and gentle."

Ban's hand twitched between Ginji's, and he continued to stare out of the window, growing flustered. Why was Ginji such a straight forward and embarrassing person? "...My hands have killed people, Ginji. They're not gentle." He let out a slow sigh.

Ginji did not respond to him. He knew that Ban had a tough past, they both did. Ban did not like his hands, or his eyes. Ginji had always found that sad, since they were both so beautiful. Ban was beautiful, but he could not see it himself through all of his self hatred.

For once, Ginji did not know what to say to Ban. He felt bad for him suddenly, and did not know what he could possibly do to cheer him up. So instead of trying to say something to him, he simply laid his head upon Ban's small shoulder, hoping that would give him so much as an ounce of comfort.

Startled, Ban finally turned to face Ginji once more, a little surprised to see him leaning against him. Ban's heart attempted suicide by trying to leap out of his throat. It was that moment, that tiny moment of seeing Ginji laying his head against his shoulder, that Ban at last figured it out. He was in love. He was seriously, madly in love with Ginji. It scared him so much that he thought he was going to die on the spot.

Ban's eyes got wide as he stared at Ginji, heart pounding harder than it ever had in his entire life. Everything about Ginji was breathtaking suddenly. His skin was a beautiful dark complexion, his hair was an almost comical, yet gorgeous, spiky blond. And his face. Ginji's face could not even be close to properly explained in the English vocabulary to Ban.

Ban smiled to himself as everything came to light. He understood why he would fly into a blind rage so often when Ginji got hurt in battle. He understood why Ginji's presence and simple words would cause him to smile and his heart to occasionally flutter into an uncontrollable tizzy. He completely understood what Ginji was to him. After so many years, he finally figured everything out.

Now there only remained one question; What was Ban to Ginji? Obviously Ginji liked Ban as a great friend, or else they would not be around each in the worst of times. Clearly Ginji enjoyed Ban's company, his presence and occasional touch. But really. What _was _he to Ginji?

Ban was now completely unsure of what to do about the situation. Now that he knew what he thought of Ginji, everything seemed weird and overly complex. He did not know if pulling away from Ginji would be good or bad. He also was not sure if staying how they were would be weird. All he _did _know was that he wanted to maintain their contact.

Ban's hand tingled as he recalled that it was currently latched onto Ginji's. He really did not want to move, but he felt that he just had to do _something _now.

Still completely confused as to what to do next, he found himself tipping Ginji's chin up with his free hand to face himself. Ginji's eyes were large and confused, swirling with concern.

"Ban, are you alri-"

Without taking the time to have second thoughts, Ban pulled Ginji's face toward his and planted a kiss on him. His stomach tightened as the odd sensation of Ginji's lips on his own made emotions flow through his body that he did not even know existed.

Ginji's eyes went enormous, completely full of shock. Then he quickly yanked himself away from Ban, and huddled up against the door, covering his mouth. He was shaking, completely petrified of what just happened. He began to sputter out incoherent sentences. "B-Ban!...Wh-wh-what was that? You-you...Ban. Wh-wh-why...I-I...don't..."

Ban bit his lip again, heart thrashing against his ribs, feeling sudden regret for his impulsive action. He should have known that Ginji would react as he did. "...I don't...know...why I did that." Of course he knew _why_. He was completely drowning in the fact that he loved Ginji, and it was making him act funny.

Ginji remained huddled in the corner, still stuttering about, but otherwise just staring in utter disbelief.

"Shit. I'm such an idiot!" Ban turned around to face outside of the driver's seat door, opposite direction of Ginji. "Damn it. Why am I so stupid?"

Eventually Ginji caught control of his tongue and managed to speak properly. His eyes were still gawking at Ban, confused as hell. "...Ban...you're not stupid." Ginji poked his lip out, trying to think of what he was trying to say to him. "...I'm not mad. I was just...surprised."

Ban did not honestly think that Ginji would be mad. Ginji simply was not the type to get mad over something like what just happened. That did not mean that Ban was not concerned about what the kiss may do to their current relationship, though. Ban felt a sudden headache coming on. He felt extremely stupid. "No. I'm seriously an idiot, Ginj. For more reasons than you're aware of."

Ginji did not move for a little bit, but then crawled closer to Ban and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Really. I'm not mad, and you're _not _stupid Ban."

The shoulder that Ginji was touching burned under the contact. Ban found himself unbelievably sensitive to his touch.

The two Get Backers stayed that way for a long while. Ban trying to figure out what to do about everything. Ginji just trying to figure out what was going on with Ban.

Eventually Ban grew fed up with the silence and began to speak to Ginji. "...You're pretty dense, you know that?" Not that _he _had any room to say that, as it had taken him years up to that very day to realize what he felt for Ginji.

Ginji's grip tightened slightly on Ban's shoulder, then he spoke. "...Hey. I'm not really that stupid, Ban." A half smile found its way on Ginji's lips as he said that. He would admit that he was a pretty big air head sometimes, but he was not as ignorant as people thought he was. "Ban. Do you want to know a secret?"

Ban let out a very faint chuckle as he stared blankly out of the window in front of him. "Sure, Ginj. Tell me."

"I didn't want to let go of your hand earlier. I liked the way it felt in mine. It was nice, and it made me feel really happy inside."

Ban found himself wanting to turn toward Ginji again at his comments. Something about what he said made him go all warm inside, and gave him the urge to hug Ginji. But he had to maintain himself. "You're just like a kid, you know that Ginji?"

Ginji smiled again, and let out a small laugh. He moved his hand on Ban's shoulder slightly, allowing his thumb to press against his neck. Slowly rubbing his thumb up and down Ban's pale neck, Ginji spoke again. "I know I am Ban, but I can't help it. I just...always want to touch you. So...when I woke up to see that you were holding my hand...it made me happy."

Ban was not sure if he could control his urges for much longer, and Ginji's thumb was giving him chills. Ginji was saying things to Ban that were extremely Ginji-like, but they seemed to be holding different meanings than usual. "You get happy over the smallest things ever. You're such a goof."

"I know." It was all Ginji could manage to say.

Ban was confused that Ginji was being so unusually quiet. Normally he would only be quiet if he was thinking about something serious, like his past, but he was being weird. "Ginji..." Ban touched Ginji's hand that was laying on his shoulder. Ban was growing more incredibly awkward by the second, but he needed to do something. "This might sound really weird...but..." He took a giant swallow. "I'm pretty positive that I...am in love with you."

Silence engulfed the two, and Ginji could not seem to find anything to say that would make sense. His hand remained on Ban's shoulder as Ban's hand began to shake uncontrollably. Ban had always been pretty straight forward, but even so, he did still get affected by what he would say and it always showed. No one else generally noticed, but Ginji was a Ban-expert.

Ban's terrified hand clamped itself around Ginji's. He could barely believe what he had said to Ginji. Everything from the point he began saying the confession started to feel like a fuzzy dream sequence.

Ginji stared at Ban's back, and found himself rubbing the back of Ban's hand with his thumb. As if the kiss had not startled Ginji enough, Ginji was in such complete and utter disbelief that he thought he was dreaming. Ban had just said that he loved him.

Ban said that he loved _Ginji_.

Ginji could barely find himself to believe it, or breath. "You...love...me? Ban, you love _me_?"

Letting his urges take control of him, Ban flipped himself around to face Ginji right in the eyes. Looking at him so directly made the idea of talking completely impossible, but somehow Ban managed. "Yes. I do Ginji." He was not going to try and deny it at this point.

Ginji's cheeks finally caught up to the situation, bursting into a hot shade of pink. His heart also began to pound furiously as he stared into Ban's dazzling blue eyes. "Ban...I don't..."

Ban cut Ginji off. "I don't know how okay? Damn it all...I just...I just figured it out recently. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just...I love you, alright? I don't get it, but I do. I don't even care that you're a man ,Ginj and that scares the shit out of me."

Taking Ban's hands into his own, Ginji's heart continued to flutter. It was hard to believe, but Ban seriously did love him. Ginji did not understand how he had not ever noticed before. He thought he knew _everything _about Ban. He was wrong.

Ginji looked down at Ban's hands for a moment, studying the makeshift bandage around one of Ban's fingers. He smirked, and looked back up at Ban. "I think you might actually be dumber than I am Ban."

Ban took extreme offense to that as he snarled in Ginji's face, jerking back a little bit. "Hey! What the hell are you trying to say to me? Here I am, spilling my guts out to you, and you go and call me stupid!" Ban puckered out his lower lip ever so slightly, as he always did when he was offended.

Ginji laughed wholeheartedly. He always did love to watch Ban loose his cool a little bit, especially when he was the one that caused it. Ginji held Ban's hands closer to himself as he spoke again. "I'm only saying you're stupid, because you never noticed something."

Ban's brows scrunched in confusion. "What in the hell are you talking about Ginji?"

A giant smile was plastered on Ginji's embarrassed face. "That I love you too, Ban."

Actually managing to surprise Ban, his eyes went as wide as they could humanly go, and his cheeks went completely radish. "Ginji. You're lying. You're lyin-"

Ginji's lips covered Ban's slim ones before he could have finished his sentence of denial. This time, both of their eyes slid closed, the kiss lasting much longer than the one before. Ban ran his hand through Ginji's soft spikes as he pulled himself closer to deepen the long awaited kiss.

Ginji slid his hands toward Ban's waist and held him tightly, loving the feeling of Ban's thrashing heartbeat against his own. Every tiny feeling of Ban's touch left a tingling sensation on Ginji.

Ban was practically sitting on Ginji's lap as Ginji had yanked Ban over to his side of the car. Their body heat had rose significantly as they passionately continued to lock lips. The only reason they decided to break complete contact was for something inconvenient called air.

Both of their breathing was ragged, and their eyes were full of shock. It took both of them _years _to come to their senses with their feelings for each other, but it only took a matter of minutes to get them across.

Ban's hand lingered in Ginji's hair as he spoke. "Hey Ginji..."

Ginji quietly replied to him as he caressed Ban's back underneath his worn t-shirt. "What Ban?"

Ban took Ginji's hand, and held it up to his cheek. His heart felt like it was going to completely burst, and he was going to die that day, but it was the most fantastic feeling he had ever experienced. He could not believe how long it had taken him to come to reasoning with himself.

"We're _both _idiots." Ban replied, then smiled widely as he took Ginji's lips for his own again.

XXX

Well...that may possibly have been the longest, pointless thing I have ever written in my life. And I say pointless because pretty much nothing happened.

Not to mention that was _not _what I thought up in my car. Not even _close. _It was oh so much better.

I can't thank my friend, DancingHartsInsanity, ENOUGH for how much help and input she gave me. I often found myself completely and totally stumped at parts of this story, and she gave me the little pushes I needed. *Gives her an imaginary cookie and hug*

I hope you enjoyed my story, even though it was probably one of the longest one shots of your life. I don't know what happened there. XD

On another note...I hope it wasn't so pointless that you like...lost a part of your soul from it. I feel like my writing can be a major soul sucker sometimes. So many words, so little point.

I guess I'll leave that to your reviews though.

I love you guys, I love my friend, but _most_ of all I love Ban and Ginji. (Okay...so I love my friend a little more than I love them. She knows I love her to death. XDDD)

Oh...and I'm sorry if Ban was EXTREMELY ooc in this. If he was...I highly apologize. I don't know what happened. ._.

...Till next time.

~AkemiKae~


End file.
